


From the Times in Between

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Matchmaker Matchmaker [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: For the times in between their lives and for the future beyond. Moments in Joshua and Jeonghan's lives away from each other and when they come back together again.The Matchamaker matchmaker make me a match extras





	1. Still Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Time period: The first year of college around the time of Joshua's 19th birthday

Getting out of his car Joshua swung his backpack over his shoulder. Thankfully nosy Mrs. Kim wasn’t around for once. Joshua hated how she would always ask him about Jeonghan. As if it wasn’t hard enough to be away from him for the past few months. But to have her try to find more gossip. Nosy woman.

The two of them contacted each other. Rarely. Briefly. Jeonghan kept the calls short. Like he didn’t trust himself not to get on the next plane to LA to sweep Joshua into his arms. It was just so hard to be without him when Joshua saw him so much. They had plans of Joshua leaving, thought about it plenty of times. But when the time came and the distance between them never seemed to damn long before; it was a different feeling. And Joshua wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do this for long.

Sighing Joshua opened the mailbox. Lucky for him it was right by his house. Made trips to get the mail quick. “Bill, bill, junk,” he mumbled rifling through the letters. Standing up a key to one of the large mailboxes fell to the floor. “I didn’t buy anything though,” he murmured. He locked his before scooping up the key. Sticking it in, he turned the key and yanked the mailbox door open.

A box. Blinking he took it out and nearly gasped. He took it under his arm and hurried to the front door of his house. Walking through the door, he slammed it shut, throwing down the letters and going into the kitchen.

He grabbed a knife and carefully sliced the tape open. Pushing it to the side Joshua sat down on the table and opened the box with a shaky breath. Another jewelry box. Black velvet just like his last birthday. The stupid asshole.

Joshua took it out and opened it, closing his eyes as he saw what it was. Stifling a noise, he dug around in the box and found a letter. He steeled himself for what was to come.

A few minutes later tears started to fall. “Stupid fucking asshole,” he said, voice cracking. With shaky hands, he took off his necklace and carefully put the other wing on, clasping it back on his neck.

Another wing to make a full pair of wings. “To make a complete set for my angel to fly,” the letter said. Stupid Jeonghan. He wrote about love and congratulations on reaching another milestone. Joshua celebrated only one birthday with Jeonghan and now his second one engaged he received another expensive present but without the kisses and the hugs. But what hurt most of all was the I miss you on the bottom of the letter and the love your old man ending.

Joshua missed him too. And what was the use of expensive presents to be spoiled by when the person Joshua acted spoiled around wasn’t even here. He choked down the tears, rubbing the edges of his palms into his eyes to try and stop the crying.

The light of the windows and his backyard doors shone through, hitting his necklace, bouncing off the diamonds to hit the walls in little twinkling round rainbow like lights.


	2. Then Comes Baby in a Baby Carriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: Years later into their relationship. About 5 into their marriage putting Joshua around 26-28 and Jeonghan in his mid thirties

Joshua had taken the day off. One, because Jeonghan made him and two, he didn’t feel good at all. Laying in their bed he groaned a little. It was so weird. He was tired and achey, not in the after sex way but in the I’ve got a cold way. But at the same time, he felt nauseous and moody. It was so weird.

He felt a lurch in his stomach. Quickly he got to his feet and ran to their bathroom, throwing up the contents of his morning breakfast. Heaving the last bits, he wiped his mouth. Maybe it was time to see the doctor.

* * *

“When was the last time you had your heat Mr. Hong?”

Joshua nearly jumped. He was too focused on getting his back to stop screaming at him. “About two months ago.”

“You indicated on the form that it was unprotected sex?”

“Yes,” Joshua answered, “we,” he blushed, “around the half way point of my heat ran out of condoms and while I was on the pill we still didn’t go get anymore and just rode it out without any.”

The doctor nodded. “Perhaps we need to run a different test,” he said with a smile.

“Oh,” Joshua said quietly, understanding the implications.

* * *

“Given the preliminary results,” he said looking at the chart. He shook his head, changing his mind, “For now go home and rest. The other lab results will be back by tomorrow and I’ll give you call.”

He nodded. “Thank you doctor.”

Joshua went home and sat in bed. A baby. It was a huge possibility he was pregnant and they’d be parents soon. Oh dear. They weren’t even actively trying. Smiling into his hands, he laid back down, deciding to take a nap. A baby. One that was made of their own blood. He could hope.

* * *

Joshua sat on couch staring at his phone. The doctor had said the next day and here he was waiting. Jeonghan had made him stay home for one more day, worried about his health and Joshua obliged. When would the doctor call?

Huffing he got up and went to grab a bottle of juice. He needed to distract himself. Rifling through the pantry he grabbed some cookies too. He would catch up on his favorite drama.

The phone rang. Running on their floors, he nearly skid before jumping on the couch.

“Hello?” He breathed slowly, waiting to hear the news.

“Ah, Mr. Hong,” the doctor smiled. “We have the results.”

“And?” Joshua needed to know.

“Congratulations are in order. You’re just under two months pregnant. We’ll have to make a series of appointments with the obstetrician’s department for you. And then in a few months an ultra sound for the sex of the baby.”

Clutching at his phone, Joshua nodded, before remembering the doctor couldn’t see him. “Right. Thank you,” he answered, smiling so hard.

“Congratulations again. We’ll call back later,” he laughed, “I think you want to tell someone the good news?”

“Yes.”

“Goodbye Mr. Hong.”

Joshua squealed as the call ended. A baby. Quickly he tapped on Jeonghan’s cellphone. Hopefully he wasn’t busy at this moment. He shook his leg waiting for Jeonghan to pick up.

“Hello? Baby what’s up? Are you feeling worse?”

“No,” he said with enthusiasm. “Better,” Joshua added with a grin.

Chuckling Jeonghan asked, “What’s with the call then?”

“News Jeonghan. Good news,” he said shyly.

“What’s the news then?”

Joshua could hear Jeonghan’s smile and no doubt his eyes softened, like whenever Joshua would say something cute or loving.

“Pregnant,” he breathed out, “a baby. An actual one. There’s going to be a baby soon.”

“A baby? Shua are you sure?”

“The doctor called, said I’m two months along.” He laughed. “We’re going to be parents Jeonghan.”


	3. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: Right after ch 30

“They won’t want to kill me on sight, will they?” Jeonghan looked at the restaurant in nervousness. It was full of Joshua’s relatives. Some no doubt who knew that Joshua had been kept waiting for a long time.

Laughing Joshua shook his head. “No.” He paused, “Well not all of them. Some of them maybe.” Dragging him along, he added, “I’ll protect you. Don’t worry.”

“But what if you want revenge on me too.” Jeonghan had to be worried about that. What he did wasn’t exactly great or nice and he knew Joshua still was hurt over it even if he understood. He remembered the letters filled with curses and full of tear marks.

He giggled. “I won’t let them hurt you for too long.” He aimed a beautiful smile at Jeonghan. “I just got you back and I can’t have you dying. You’re mine.”

They entered through the doors and immediately huge pops were heard and streamers flew into the air. Jesus. Joshua’s family must’ve popped those noise makers. Brushing the streamers off Joshua’s laughing face, Jeonghan smiled. It had been too long.

“Joshua!” A loud voice came barreling in, grabbing him away from Jeonghan. “Congrats man!”

“Thanks Owen.” The two of them did that bro hug and then Owen turned to Jeonghan.

“This him,” he asked with a grunt and head tilt.

“Yes,” Joshua answered with a grin. “This is Jeonghan. My fiancé.”

Owen gave Jeonghan an ugly look. “You watch yourself,” he said in stilted Korean. “I made sure to teach Joshua more fighting techniques while you were gone. Fuck with him and make him sad or cry and I’ll make sure to pound you in the ground.” He emphasized that with a fist to his open palm.

And it was a large meaty palm too. Joshua’s cousin was a large muscled man. No doubt some sort of trainer.

“I won’t,” Jeonghan said, in English. He picked it up while trying to get better in Korea. Lots of frustrated conversations with Vernon and Seungkwan’s enthusiastic help. And the quiet sort of help that Vernon’s mother had provided. And the stilted conversations with Joshua’s father while drinking.

Joshua smiled at him proudly. Clearly, he was happy that Jeonghan finally tried learning.

“Just making sure,” he said. He turned his head, “Let’s go. Everyone’s waiting for you.”

* * *

Jeonghan looked around, his head spinning. All the English and mottled Korean was killing him. He couldn’t keep up at all. He had never had a big family gathering like this. They were all in little conversations or in huge groups talking and shoving food into their mouths.

Joshua who was the center of attention was also being passed around and talking to all of his relatives. He smiled and laughed and just looked so damn happy. Which made Jeonghan happy. He’d just sit here and eat then while waiting for his angel to come back to his seat.

“Hey,” a little girl’s voice called out to him.

He turned around, raising a brow.

“Are you Joshua’s fiancé?” She crossed her arms over her summer dress, her tiny brows knitted together.

“Yes.” He moved his body to face her. “I’m Yoon Jeonghan.” He held out a hand for her to shake but she just stared at him. With quite a bit of hatred it seems.

“You’re the bastard who made him cry,” she spat, “and the one who’s going to take him away from us again.”

“Mary!” One of the cousins looked at her in surprise.

Another one, who clearly didn’t like Jeonghan that much either, laughed. “Holy shit Mary! Who taught you that?”

She ignored them all to kick Jeonghan in the shins. “You don’t deserve him! I don’t know why he wants to marry you after you hurt him for so long! You suck!”

Jeonghan hissed, moving his legs away from the cousin that Joshua adored. “Listen—“

But Joshua had come back, putting his hands on Mary’s shoulders. “Mary. That wasn’t nice. Apologize to Jeonghan.”

She turned fierce eyes onto him. “No! He’s going to take you away and you’re going to leave with him. Even after he hurt you! You’re stupid Joshua!” She pushed Joshua away, into his uncle who came to see what the commotion was about. Using this as a distraction Mary ran up the stairs to the second floor where the offices were. A large slam was heard as the whole family quieted down.

Uncle David sighed. “Let me go talk to her. She’s upset about this I think.”

“No,” Joshua said. “Let me. She has problems with my plans and I guess I didn’t see how angry they made her.”

“Joshua,” Jeonghan began only to get cut off.

“I got this. She was very attached to me when I got back. And I guess I was too happy to see you and didn’t see how it was affecting her.”

He nodded. Best to let her cousin talk to her than him, the man she hated. Grimacing he turned back to see quite a few eyes on him. Putting on his salesperson smile, he asked, “Can I help anyone?”

Some of them shook their heads and turned away. Others nodded.

“Let’s talk,” a middle aged woman said. “I’m Joshua’s aunt. I’m married to one of his uncles. So you’re the rich older fiancé.” She gave him an evil smile, like she was going to cut him open and then grill him. “Tell us all about you.”

* * *

A good thirty minutes later Joshua came down with Mary in his arms. She was red eyed and sniffly, but content to hold onto Joshua’s neck and have him hold her.

Joshua laughed. “Soon you’re going to be too big for me to do this. Aren’t you almost 10 now?”

“Only eight,” she mumbled. “I’m your favorite cousin. I’ll never be too old for this.”

“Right,” he said tweaking her red little nose. “So, will you apologize to Jeonghan now?”

“Yea,” she replied. “Still hate him for making your hurt though.”

“That’s between me and him. But he loves me and I love him. We’ll work it out. And like I said. I won’t be leaving forever ok?”

She nodded. “If you do I’ll kick your ass.”

Gently, he placed her on the ground in front of Jeonghan who was sadly getting grilled by several aunts and curious cousins.

“Hey,” she said, shaking Jeonghan’s sleeve.

Giving them a relieved smile Jeonghan turned to them. “Yes?”

Scuffing her shoes on the floor she said, “Sorry for earlier. You’re not a bastard and the kick wasn’t nice.”

“Thank you for apologizing,” Jeonghan said. “And I’m sorry for hurting him. I didn’t want to.”

“Joshua told me that.” She bit her lip and her eyes turned fierce again. “Still. If you do it again I’ll make sure to kick you somewhere where it hurts. I learned lots from Owen and Theo.”

“You’ll have to get in line,” Joshua said with a laugh. “I think Owen wants to be first. But all of you have to wait until I get my hit in.”

The family members who were listening in laughed.

Bending down Jeonghan held out his pinky to Mary. “If I ever hurt him, I’ll give you first dibs ok?”

Mary nodded, linking her pinky with his and they shook it.

“But I’ll do my best to keep him smiling and happy.”

“You better.”

Joshua smiled down at them. Giving Mary a kiss on the head, he sent her back to Aunt Helen before plopping on Jeonghan’s lap.

Hearing an oof he laughed. “I’m not heavy. If you make remarks I’ll smack you right here.”

Jeonghan laughed into Joshua’s back. “No. Just surprised you’d sit like this in front of your family.”

“It’s my special day,” he said with a tiny pout. “I’ll do what I want. Now I’m hungry.” Turning to Jeonghan with that lovely smile he said, “Feed me.”

“Got it,” he said, smiling back. He’d die if he ever hurt this beautiful, beloved person of his. “Forever and ever.”


	4. Homesick Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time period: a couple of months into Joshua’s first pregnancy

“Jeonghan!”

He stood up. Jeonghan could hear that whine in Joshua’s voice. It was a good couple of months and Joshua had finally hit the dreaded cravings. “Coming baby.” He practically ran the length of the hallway of their new house, reaching their room. “What’s wrong?”

With a pout on his pretty lips, Joshua said, “I want ice cream. I think we still have it. The chocolate fudge.”

He nodded. “A bowl or the whole thing?”

“A bowl. Can’t eat it all now,” Joshua said, dropping the pout as Jeonghan acknowledged that he would get it for him.

“Anything else?” Anything for his pregnant husband.

Joshua shook his head. “No. Just the ice cream.” He frowned, moving back into the pillows. “I hate this back pain.”

“I’ll massage you later,” Jeonghan promised. “Let me get that ice cream.”

Smiling at Jeonghan, Joshua said, “Love you.”

Jeonghan winked. “Me too.”

* * *

Jeonghan would do anything for his husband, his lover, his precious spoiled brat. But Joshua was running him ragged with all of his demands. He understood that Joshua’s back was aching, a byproduct of carrying the new weight in his stomach. A large weight it seemed as the doctor said the baby was rather large if the stomach width was anything to go by.

Jeonghan laid on their couch, arm covering his eyes. Joshua had taken a nap after eating the chocolate Jeonghan had to run out and get. Imported chocolate. His baby liked that stuff on certain days. They normally didn’t stock it at home as Joshua tended towards his American snacks like Twix and Kit Kats. But their first child seemed to develop a liking towards the more expensive chocolates.

He groaned into the air. Who knew that tending to his husband would be so much work? He remembered scoffing at his father-in-law when he warned Jeonghan that Joshua would no doubt be like his mom and be demanding with his cravings. Joshua didn’t demand. Not often. All he had to do was bat his lashes and Jeonghan would cave.

He closed his eyes. Sleep. He needed sleep and Joshua hormones would probably steady itself soon and he’d be able to rest and things would run smoother.

* * *

A few hours later he was being shaken awake.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua said. “Wake up. Let’s go get dinner.”

“Hmm. Ok. What do you want?” Time to feed his husband and his growing child.

“Burgers.” Joshua wrapped his arm around Jeonghan’s, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

Jeonghan groaned and kissed back.

Pulling away, Joshua said, words that killed Jeonghan. “In-N-Out.”

“Baby,” he said, hesitating. “We’re in Korea.” God. He hated having to say this. “There is no In-N-Out here.”

Joshua’s eyes got a little misty, his lower lip started to tremble. The hormones made him more susceptible to tears, something he hated. “But,” he swallowed, “I miss it.” He looked ready to almost sob. “I miss LA.”

“Shua.” Jeonghan got up and pulled him close, dragging Joshua to kneel between his legs so he could hug him.

He let out a tiny hiccup.

Jeonghan’s heart broke. “We can take a vacation. Huh? How about that? Go to LA and just stay there until you give birth. We’ll be close and you can visit your family and they’ll love the idea of you being there to give birth so they can see the baby in the flesh. How about that?”

“Really?” He held onto Jeonghan’s shirt, looking a bit like the sad teenager that had pushed him away all those years ago.

“Yea,” he said, kissing Joshua on the lips. “You can have all the In-N-Out you want too.”

“I love you,” Joshua said, hugging him hard. He gave Jeonghan a deep kiss before pulling away. “I should go pack. And call the office. And dad.” He let out a happy laugh. “LA, here we come.” Getting up, he started moving towards their room.

Jeonghan watched, with a smile on his face, as Joshua walked away. He was so fucking whipped.  


	5. Line of Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time: Right before chapter 1 and a bit in the time of chapter 1 from Jeonghan's POV

“You’re getting a fiancé,” his dad said.

Jeonghan googled at him. “What? Was this why you called me home?” He remembered a vague phone call to come back to the family home for dinner. This was the reason?

“Your tendencies to go through lovers is,” his mom pulled a face, “distasteful. You’re no longer at the age to be throwing people away like tissues.”

“Mom,” Jeonghan said, leaning across the table, his eyes imploring. He hoped he could persuade his mom into convincing dad that this wasn’t the way to go.

She shook her head. “Not on this. It’s unbecoming for the successor of the company. Don’t think we haven’t heard the rumors of you going around the company either. It’s either this or I’ll be calling you and texting you every day, every hour with a new person.”

Lips thinning, Jeonghan nodded. His mom would never budge, that much he knew. “Who is it?”

“The son of CEO Hong. The owner of Polaris Inc.” His dad slid a folder over to him.

“Son? Omega?” Jeonghan gingerly picked it up, sighing once before opening it.

“Yes,” his mom said as he stared at the folder in horror. “He’s a cute thing.”

“He’s a young thing!” He dropped the folder like it was on fire. “He just turned seventeen?!”

As his dad, took a bite of his steak he said, “His father wanted to give his only child a layer of protection. You’re an alpha and well off. You’re almost perfect.”

Jeonghan whipped his head over to his mom. “Isn’t this a bit much? There’s almost a ten year age difference.”

“Joshua is a fine boy.” She leveled her eyes at him. “You have no choice.” She decided not to mention that no one else was interested. Too many rumors and hearing gossip of Jeonghan ruining people made people shake their heads, money or not.

Jaw still open, Jeonghan sat there speechless.

* * *

Straightening his jacket, he checked himself in the mirror once more. That last little meet up took longer than it should’ve. Now he was late. Ruffling his hair, he smiled and walked into the restaurant.

He spotted his parents and smiled as his mom gave him the disapproving eye. “Sorry I’m late,” he said. “I had some business to take care of.”

He heard a little snort and then he looked down. There in the flesh was his fiancé. The baby omega from the pictures. And he did indeed look young. But the little get up he was wearing. What was this kid trying to pull?

Abruptly his chair was pushed back. “I’m going to the bathroom,” he said, ignoring the look his own dad gave him.

Jeonghan watched as Joshua walked past the tables.


	6. Picnics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the pregnancy announcement but before they plan to leave for LA

 

“Let me take that,” Jeonghan said, grabbing the basket out of Joshua’s hands.

“I can carry things still,” Joshua argued, picking up the mat. “The doctor said just no heavy things.”

“It’s heavy darling,” he pointed out. Smiling at Joshua he repeated, “The basket is heavy so doctor’s orders.”

Joshua punched him on the arm. “You think you’re so funny.” Jeonghan had taken to following the doctor’s orders down to every letter and then some. It was half endearing and frustrating at points.

“I am,” he said cheekily. Going over to Joshua, he wrapped an arm around him, kissing Joshua on the forehead. “For the baby and you ok?”

Frowning at Jeonghan, Joshua nodded reluctantly. For their baby, he thought, rubbing at his semi flat belly.

“Now, let’s go to the park and have a date. You, me, and baby before he comes into the world.”

Joshua laughed. “He won’t like going on dates with us when he’s born. Babies want rest.”

“He’d like some things. But we couldn’t be out too long. Which is fine,” Jeonghan pointed out.  “But outings will be good on a small scale. And dates at night we’ll just have one of our friends baby sit,” Jeonghan said blithely.

Raising a brow, Joshua said, “Uh huh. Night _dates_. You mean uninterrupted sex.”

Jeonghan smirked at him. “After you heal up you know you’ll want sex. And it’s best for the baby not to be here while we get a part of sex life back.”

Joshua smacked him on the arm again. “We’ll get to that when the baby is born. Let’s go before I feel like staying home.”

“Of course, your highness. Whatever my prince wants,” Jeonghan teased.

Choosing to ignore that Joshua walked to the garage, using the mat to smack Jeonghan in the gut.

* * *

 

Jeonghan had sighed in contentment. It was nice day to be out and about with his pregnant husband. Stretching his arms, he wrapped them around Joshua’s growing stomach. “Eat more. You’re eating for two now.”

Munching on sandwich, Joshua pinched the skin on Jeonghan’s hand in irritation. He knew Jeonghan meant well but a little less concern would be nice. “I am eating. Take your nap old man.”

Jeonghan chuckled, moving his body into a lying position. “The old man who knocked you up,” he mumbled into Joshua’s tummy. “I’m going to make you all round and rosy with my baby.”

“Pervert,” Joshua murmured. Wiping his hands on a napkin, he started to pet Jeonghan’s head. “Go on. I know you’re tired from the last project.”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan hummed. “I might be a pervert but you loved everything I’ve ever done to you. And I’m fine.” He was lying. He could feel himself being lulled into sleep with the rhythmic petting.

Joshua started to sing, a light tune that he liked. He kept brushing Jeonghan’s hair, feeling his breathing even out against his stomach, his head nestled in Joshua’s lap. He would need the sleep. Joshua was going to run him ragged soon enough with cravings.


	7. One Day, Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They finally have sex. Choppy a bit. I wrote this in parts.

"Bye," he waved to all of his family members, clinging to Jeonghan’s arm. He didn’t want to let go. It had been too long and he knew he was acting like a clingy lover but fuck it all. Joshua hadn’t seen Jeonghan in four years; he had every right to be this clingy.

They waved and shouted their goodbyes, telling him that'd they see him sooner or later as they all lived in the greater Southern California region anyhow. They just rarely got together unless it was something big. 

Joshua would see his dad, Aunt Helen, Uncle David, and Mary in a few days. For now, he wanted to spend time with the fiancé who left him for far too long. 

"Let's go home," Joshua said, smiling at how he could finally look at Jeonghan without craning his neck. He was almost the same height. 

Jeonghan nodded. "Whatever you want."

"Really?" Joshua asked, hand wrapped tightly around Jeonghan’s bicep. "Anything?"

Jeonghan kissed him on the forehead, nuzzling him a bit as he led Joshua to the car. "Anything."

"So," Joshua asked, letting Jeonghan open the car door for him, getting in. "If I asked you to finally have sex with me you would?"

Choking, seemingly on nothing, Jeonghan made a few low noises in his throat, fighting to breathe. Joshua always surprised him at the most inopportune times. God how he missed this spoiled brat of his. Coughing a few more times, Jeonghan got his throat under control. "Tonight?!"

He had yet to get used to Joshua’s more grown up look and the fact that he could finally be in the same vicinity as his beloved fiancé hadn’t quite sunk into his brain yet. Yet, here Joshua was, asking for Jeonghan to make love to him. 

"Yea," Joshua said, leaning in close. He batted his lashes, something that never failed to kill Jeonghan, "Please? You said anything I wanted."

Sighing, Jeonghan started the car. "I did. I'm just surprised is all." He pulled a wry smile. "I forgot just how proactive you were about these things when you were younger. It made it so hard for me to keep my control over my libido. Had to make sure I didn't do anything to you while you were young."

"I'm old enough now," he protested, "old enough and I," he stopped. Biting on his lower lip, he quietly continued, "And I’m afraid if I don't ask you now I’ll never get you to have sex with me." He was afraid they’d never go the final step. 

"Baby," Jeonghan said in a loving manner. "You're everything to me. Sex would have happened eventually. but if that's what you want, I’m more than happy to give it to you." he laughed. "I certainly waited a long time to have you too."

"I can't help it," Joshua retorted. "I wanted you for so long and you never went far enough and then there was the distance and the years we didn't see each other. I want it." He glared at Jeonghan fiercely, reminding Jeonghan of the old days when Joshua was a little teenaged brat. "I want you."

Jeonghan stopped at the red light. Moving his head, he kissed Joshua on the lips. "I’ve always wanted you too." 

"Then let's go the last step. Bite mark included." Joshua wanted it all. Now that Jeonghan was with him he wouldn't wait. He couldn’t, didn't want to wait.

"A trip to the drugstore then? Unless you have stuff at your house?" Jeonghan smirked at Joshua, seeing the light blush on his face. 

"I only have lube," he mumbled. "No condoms. I never had a heat since the last time and didn’t see the need to get them. I wanted the first thing in me to be you anyhow."

Oh, dear lord. Wasn't that a fucking rush? Hearing Joshua say that he wanted Jeonghan’s cock and fingers to the first thing in him. God. 

"Ok. We'll just go get some things then. Then you'll shower and I’ll rest a bit and we'll have sex. I'll show you the world of adults that I couldn't show you before I let you leave me."

"Everything," Joshua pleaded. He wanted it all. He wanted to take Jeonghan’s cock in his ass and his mouth. He wanted to fall apart underneath the man he loved. 

"Everything," Jeonghan repeated, moving his right hand off the wheel to thumb Joshua’s cheek, rubbing tiny circles in it. 

"Ok," his lashes fell down, fluttering across the tops of his cheeks as they had done countless times. A move that mesmerized Jeonghan to no end. 

* * *

The drugstore run was fast, simple, and quick. Joshua didn't blush and Jeonghan knew, it seemed, what they needed. He grabbed a bottle of lube, a package of condoms, extra-large ones. 

Joshua would've laughed if he didn’t remember just how big Jeonghan’s cock was. That one time he got Joshua off and they grinded against each other. Jeonghan was extra-large down there indeed. He couldn’t help but wonder just how much prep he would need to get that thing inside him. Jeonghan would take care of it though. Joshua never bothered with fingering himself, only during his heat and even then, it had been quite some time since he had one so he was going to have to get used to something that large again. 

Not that he minded. Jeonghan being that large meant he'd be able to feel it the next day and it would serve as reminder that his fiancé was here with him again. That Jeonghan wasn't over in Korea and he wasn't alone anymore. 

It would be fine. Jeonghan always took good care of him. 

* * *

Jeonghan pushed Joshua gently into the house, taking his things and sending him to the bathroom. "Go shower. You smell a bit like sweat and while it's a good scent I’m sure you might want to prepare yourself mentally a bit."

Joshua laughed. "You mean you'll use the time I’m in the shower to prepare yourself mentally?"

Jeonghan sighed. "Yes, you brat. I need to prepare myself. You've grown so much and I’m not quite used to it yet. Need to reconcile it in my head, then I’ll take you and make you mine."

"And I’ll make you mine too," Joshua chirped. "I'll bite you while you bite me and then we'll be together forever.”

Laughing, Jeonghan pulled him into a hug. “We’re destined for each other. I won’t let you go anymore.” He patted Joshua on the ass, “Now go. I’ll be waiting.”

Joshua kissed him and nearly ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Jeonghan sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at how Joshua seemed to be so shy now, especially since he was the one to ask Jeonghan for this. 

He held out his hands in a open gesture. "Come here," he said gently. 

Joshua padded over to him, hand clenching on the edge where he held his towel that covered his lower half. 

Jeonghan enveloped him in a hug. Kissing him on the heart, smiling as he felt Joshua shiver. He looked up at him, saying, "Are you going shy on me? Or is it an act to get me going?"

Blushing, Joshua shook his head. "No. It's just sort of embarrassing." He looked down on Jeonghan, holding the back of his head. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"True," Jeonghan said nodding. "The last time I saw you naked you were seventeen and a gangly little horse. Now look at you. Killing me with each turn."

Joshua smiled. "Am I?"

"Look at my spoiled brat fishing for compliments," Jeonghan joked. But he nodded. "You are. And I can't wait to finally have you." He pulled Joshua close, putting his hand on the hand that held Joshua’s towel closed. "Shall we?"

Joshua let the towel go; it fell to the ground and there he stood, naked and still a bit wet from his shower in front of his fiancé. 

"Hmm," Jeonghan said, eyes trailing down and back up. "You've grown so well."

Hitting Jeonghan lightly, Joshua whined. "Don't be a pervert now."

Laughing Jeonghan fell back onto the bed, bringing Joshua with him, their bodies lying together. "I had to tell the truth. You look amazing." He let his hands roam, moving down from Joshua’s still small hips down to his perky little ass. He took one cheek into his hands, gently moving it to expose Joshua’s hole. With the other hand, running a fingertip down Joshua’s hole, he said, "I'll be in there soon enough." 

Joshua shuddered against him, clutching at Jeonghan’s still clothed chest. "Make me feel good."

Jeonghan nuzzled him, kissing him down the side of his face. "I always will." 

* * *

Joshua moaned as Jeonghan moved his fingers inside. It had been too long since Joshua had something inside of him like this. a very long time. 

"You're so tight baby," Jeonghan murmured. 

"it wasn't like I was hav-" he broke off as Jeonghan pushed deep, hitting that spot. 

"Wasn't what?"

He panted. "I wasn't having sex nor did I put anything up inside."

"I'd kill whoever touched you in that way if you ever did," Jeonghan growled. his inner alpha didn't like the idea of Joshua with anyone else, in jest or not.

Joshua threw his head back as Jeonghan took his fingers out a bit roughly. "Only you. I only ever wanted you to touch me."

The alpha felt relieved. Jeonghan cooed at him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I will." Jeonghan moved, getting a condom out of the package. He was about to tear it open but Joshua’s hand shot out. 

A frown was on his red lips. Shaking his head, Joshua said, "No. Raw. Let's do it raw." 

And for the second time in the day, Jeonghan choked. He reared back, coughing until he was done. "What?!" Joshua was out to kill Jeonghan. Good lord. 

"No condom," Joshua said slowly. "I want to be able to feel it. I want you to come in me and leave a part of you behind."

Jeonghan googled at him. This omega of his turned into a giant fucking tease when he left Jeonghan didn't he. Jesus Christ. "Ok," he said. "Ok." He left the condom on the side, moving back to Joshua. Grabbing the lube, he spread some on his rather large cock. 

Joshua leaned back, spreading his legs again, his hips propped up a bit with a pillow. He stared up at Jeonghan as he slowly pushed in. 

Jeonghan watched Joshua’s face for any sign of discomfort. but joshua kept it fairly calm, a bit of wincing but not too much. 

Joshua groaned as Jeonghan got in half way; he was feeling Jeonghan cock now. Finally, after such a long wait he’d finally become one with the man he loved. 

Jeonghan pushed all the way in, thrusting the last few centimeters. He chuckled, pushing one of Joshua’s legs open further. "Look. You're all stuffed now." He felt a weird sense of pride as he looked down at where they were connected. They finally took the last step in their relationship, not counting marriage. 

Joshua nodded, squirming at the feel of being full. "Move," he whined. It felt weird for Jeonghan’s cock to be inside and it wasn't feeling any good at this point. 

Hips moving gently, Jeonghan pulled out and thrust back in, keeping his free hand on Joshua’s cock, pulling on it to make sure Joshua felt good. 

Head thrown back as Jeonghan jerked him off, Joshua moaned into the air, feeling every inch of Jeonghan inside of him. It felt overwhelming and odd but he knew he'd get used to it. He whimpered as Jeonghan’s hand teased the head of his cock and Jeonghan’s own moved deep inside. 

Jeonghan moaned himself as he felt Joshua’s wall on him. His darling was a bit tight still, but they just started. But then the next thing that happened through off his game plan. 

"Jeonghan," he whined. "Is it good? Does it feel good inside me?"

God. Joshua looked glassy eyed already and his body trembled and Jeonghan was finally inside him. The way Joshua grew up and the fact that they were finally reunited got to him. Jeonghan felt his cock twitch, his muscles clenched and he came, spilling inside Joshua. 

A gasp escaped Joshua's lips as he felt a wet warmth inside his hole. Biting his lip to stifle the slight moan, Joshua waited it out as Jeonghan’s cock stopped twitching and his fiancé stopped groaning low in his throat. 

Jeonghan looked at Joshua with a grimace on his face. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Giggling a bit, Joshua asked, "What was supposed to happen?"

Jeonghan groaned, still moving inside Joshua. "I was going to make love to you and then get you to come first." At least he was still half hard. 

Joshua shifted his hips. “I’m hard still.” 

His hand moved back to Joshua’s cock, pulling and letting Joshua thrust upwards into the ring he made with his fingers. He watched as Joshua fell apart so beautifully. His neck arched, sweat glistening, his legs shaking, his come splattering his flat stomach. It was enough to get Jeonghan all the way hard again. 

Coming down from his high, Joshua felt Jeonghan’s cock grow larger. He pitched his voice low, lowering his lashes in the way he knew made Jeonghan lose his breath. “Again. I want it until you can’t make love to me anymore. Over and over. I want you to spill in me until I’m a giant mess.” 

Fucking fuck. Joshua was a huge fucking tease. Damn it. This was going to kill Jeonghan. Breathing out slowly, he nodded. “I’ll make you into a giant mess. I’ll fuck you and come in you. Make you come, whine, _scream_ my name, dig your nails into my back until you beg for more.”

With those big sparkly eyes, Joshua nodded, smirking a little even, “Please.”


	8. A Little Bit of Heaven in our Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mpreg. the wand waving of nonexistent anatomy.

“Jeonghan!” Where was his stupid husband? The stupid alpha who knocked him up, which was why he was feeling like his stomach was being ripped apart right now. “Yoon Jeonghan! We need to go to the hospital right now!” Joshua’s legs shook. Their baby wanted out. Now!

“Right here!” He slid into view, hands holding onto Joshua’s bags for the hospital stay.

“Now,” Joshua snapped harshly. “We need to go now. Before I have our baby in our house!”

Jeonghan’s eyes held fear. Joshua could see it. The way Jeonghan’s pupils danced.

Jeonghan gulped and nodded, holding Joshua gently, he started to move them to the car. As quick as he could anyhow.

* * *

 

He held onto Joshua’s hand, hiding his wince as Joshua squeezed down hard. Joshua was strong and now with the surge of hormones he was even stronger. Jeonghan feared if Joshua didn’t let up, his darling would crush his hand. “Baby,” he said, “breathe. In and out like the class taught you. The doctor will be here soon.”

Joshua glared at him, breathing as he was taught. In between breaths, he growled. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

Jeonghan would’ve argued that Joshua had asked for him to help, nearly moaned in want since he was in heat, but he valued his balls and his life and he knew Joshua was just feeling angry thanks to the hormones. He wisely shut up.

“Ahh, there we are.” Dr. Lee walked in, all smiles. “Guess we’re ready to begin.”

“No shit,” Joshua spat.

Wincing, Jeonghan knew that if Joshua remembered this later on, he would be sad that he let his hormones get the better of him.

Dr. Lee nodded. “Let’s get you prepped for your C-section then.”

* * *

 

“You’ll feel a slight sting maybe,” Dr. Lee mumbled behind the screen. “The worst is over but there’s still the closing up to be done.”

Joshua was too entranced by the cries of his son to even care about the slight tugging he felt as Dr. Lee sewed up the incision he made. “Jeonghan,” he whispered, “our son. That’s our baby.”

Jeonghan nodded, squeezing Joshua’s hand. “You did such a good job Shua.”

The nurse came over, smiling as she handed over a blue blanket wrapped bundle. “Here we are. I think he’s a bit hungry.” Another nurse popped over with a fresh bottle of milk.

Joshua always thanked evolution for making it impossible for male omegas to lactate and make milk, but right now, hearing his baby cry out in hunger pained him. He almost wished he could make milk and feed his child sooner.

Dr. Lee in the meanwhile moved the screen away. “All done. We’ll talk about precautions once you all settle down.” He smiled, “Congratulations you two.” He walked away, speaking quietly to a few nurses before leaving to wash up.

Jeonghan gently brushed the black wet hair on their son’s head. “Look at what we made Shua.”

Blinking, Joshua sniffled. Holding onto his first child, he made sure to secure the bottle. “He looks like you.”

Jeonghan laughed. Bending down he kissed Joshua on the forehead. “Is that a bad thing? It doesn’t matter. He’s ours.”

“I want—”

“Hanuel,” Jeonghan finished. “I know,” he murmured. “Whatever you want.” He fought with Joshua at first over the name of their son, saying that Haneul was a bit cheesy and was it really necessary to use the ending syllable of Jeonghan’s. But looking at their little child now, it fit.

Joshua laughed, his throat filled with tears. “He’s so cute.” Haneul let go of the bottle, his tiny lips trembling. “Ooh,” Joshua cooed. “Come here. I got you.” With Jeonghan’s help, he lifted Haneul to his chest. “Daddy and I waited a long time for you,” Joshua said. Kissing his newborn on the forehead, he said, “Welcome to the world my darling.”


End file.
